Grouchy Old Man
by bunengshuo
Summary: All he does is sit in the garden. He never smiles and plus he rarely talks. Have you ever seen his eyes? It’s like he is looking through you. I bet he is not even human. And he is mean to Grandpa. All he does is say mean things to him.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Five year old Naruto stayed as quiet as he could. A good friend of his grandfather had come to stay with them. He had been here for three days now. His skin was wrinkly, just like his grandfather. His hair was almost all white, just like his grandfather. But unlike his grandfather, this person rarely smiled. In fact, the man rarely spoke at all. Thi was one of the few times Naruto ever heard the man speak. He was not going to miss this opportunity.

"Sakura made us some tea."

"Hn." The man took the cup filled with the hot liquid. A few more moments passed before Naruto's grandfather spoke.

"You need to come visit me more often. Sakura always complains about getting the old team together."

"Hn. You should visit me then."

"You know I can't do that. I've gotta take care of little Naruto. He needs me." Automatically, the little body nodded his head in agreement. Ever since his parents were killed on a mission, his grandparents took him in and raised him. His grandparents helped fill part of the void that would forever be left in his heart.

"Hn."

"Besides, don't you guy miss the city? Don't you get bored in the country? It's too quiet."

"Hn. No, you are just too loud." Why was this man being so mean to his grandfather? They had put up with him for the past few days; at least he could show some respect.

"That's true. I suppose the country does suit you and Hinata-chan."

"Don't call her that."

"What? Hinata-chan? Don't need to get so defensive." Naruto saw his grandfather put his hands up.

"Hn."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Visiting Neji and TenTen. She's suppose to come back tomorrow."

"Oh." Naruto suddenly sensed tension between the two men. He wanted to listen further but felt a light tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned around to see his grandmother standing over him.

"Hi Grandma." The boy stood up and dusted off his pants. His grandmother was not on to upset. She could be really scary.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Nothing."

"Are you listening to Grandpa talking to Sasuke?"

"Maybe?"

"Hm. Well at least you were honest. Come help me in the kitchen." Naruto knew his grandmother was giving him a second chance. He readily took it. He entered the kitchen and stopped suddenly when he saw an unfamiliar person sitting at the table. She didn't have as many wrinkles but she had such long hair. Once she saw him, he smiled and waved. Naruto shyly waved back.

"Naruto. This is my good friend Hinata." It was that name! The one that his grandfather had said and the man was so mean about.

"Hi Naruto. It's nice to meet you. You look just like your grandfather when he was young." Naruto decided that she was likeable.

"I know! They even say I have his smile." Just to prove it to her, Naruto smiled and showed her all of his teeth. He heard her laugh.

"Yes you do. Why don't you sit with me? You can have a cookie." Naruto definently liked this lady. He sat in the chair and chose a cookie off the plate.

"Do you want some milk?"

"Yes please." Naruto watched as the lady with the long hair poured him a glass of milk. Feeling a bit more comfortable as well as a bit more bold, Naruto decided to ask her a question.

"Hinata, do you know that guy sitting with Grandpa? You know, that grouchy one?"

"Naruto! That's not very nice."

"What Grandma? It's true."

"Don't scold him Sakura. You and I both know that Sasuke is a grouchy old man."

"Yes Naruto I do know him. Was he mean to you these past days?"

"No. But he is so scary. All he does is sit in the garden. He never smiles and plus he rarely talks. Have you ever seen his eyes? It's like he is looking through you. I bet he is not even human. And he is mean to Grandpa. All he does is say mean things to him."

"Naruto! You have said enough." At the sound of his grandfather's voice, Naruto sank down in his seat.

"Oh, hi Grandpa." To be safe, Naruto chose to quietly resume eating his cookie.

"Hi Hinata. When did you get here?" Naruto saw his grandfather walk up to hug the lady.

"Just a few minutes ago. I wanted to surprise Sasuke."

"He will be. He has been rather quiet without you."

"See! Even you--" Naruto immediately went back to being quiet with one look, one scary look, from his grandmother.

"It's all right Sakura. So Naruto, do you want to know how I know that man outside?" Afraid to verbally answer, Naruto shook his head.

"That grouchy man is my husband."

"You mean like Grandma and Grandpa? You spend every day with him? You mean you love him?"

"Yes I love him very much."

"How could you?"

"You want to see?"

"Can I Grandma?" With an approving nod from his grandmother, Naruto reached for the lady's hand and started to walk in the direction of the garden. There was no way that anyone could like or even, dare he say it, love this man. He had to see this for himself.

"Wait! Naruto. We have to have a plan." The lady bent down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"No! I don't want to do that." He was not going to ask for anymore trouble.

"But Naruto, don't you want to see how I could love this man? This grumpy, grouchy, mean-to-your-grandfather, old man?" Yes indeed the temptation was too great.

"Fine. I'll be right back." With a little more weight in his steps, Naruto walked back into the kitchen. He came back holding a plate of cookies and walked out into the garden. The old man looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Grandma says she made some cookies for you."

"Hn. Thank you." The words of gratitude caught Naruto off guard.

"Sure. So can I ask you a question?"

"Hn." Naruto could only take that as a yes.

"Why do you like the garden so much? I mean you spend all of your time here."

"It soothes me. The flowers are pretty."

"I helped Grandma!"

"Hn. You should listen to them. They love you very much."

"I will. I love them too."

"Hn." Maybe this guy wasn't so bad afterall. Too preoccupied with his newfound discovery, Naruto almost forget the grand plan. Keyword: almost.

"Can I ask you a big favor?"

"Hn." Naruto saw the man's eyes get slightly smaller. He wrinkled his forehead, which only added to the wrinkles he already had.

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Hn." Naruto was surprised at how easily the man listened to him. He waves his hands in front of the man just to make sure. Happy with the result, Naruto signaled for the lady to sit in-between them.

"Okay. You can open them now." The expression on the man's face was one Naruto had never seen before. When the man looked at the lady, his eyes softened. They weren't cold and dark anymore.

"Hinata." The man hugged the lady for a while before finally letting go.

"I missed you Sasuke. Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yes. Naruto here was a very good host." There was no way this man was the same person as before. He had just given him a compliment.

"Naruto! I need your help."

"Sorry. Grandpa is calling me." Naruto got up and politely bowed before leaving. He didn't miss that the couple was holding hands and how the lady put her head on the man's shoulder.

"Yes Grandpa?"

"So?"

"Amazing! He's not a grouchy old man anymore! It's like a miraculous transformation."

"Not as scary huh?"

"No! She must have some kind of special power. She must be his sunshine."

"Yes. Hinata is Sasuke's sunshine."


End file.
